Forgive Me
by Dream Knight
Summary: Lucas has an accident before Nathan's wedding. This makes him realize that he must fight for his emotions. Warning: Slash and Incest.
1. Prologue

Forgive Me

By: Dream Knight

Summary: Luke can't deny his emotions any longer. Now he thinks he has crossed the line. What you didn't see at Nathan's wedding. Warning- Incest Slash.

* * *

Prologue

The wedding was set. It was to be both Nathan and Haley's happiest day ever. The big day was only a week away and a few more adjustments needed to be made to make it absolutely perfect. For once, Tree Hill would see a ray of light after it's dark and obscure past. Unfortunately, troubles were awaiting in the corners. Typical of Tree Hill isn't it? Making the greatest occasions into a living hell. Then again, what is there really to expect?

Nathan invited Lucas to help him out with some of the details. Nathan was having second thoughts of the wedding's early arrival, not the wedding itself. He hadn't even chosen the song for his and Haley's first dance as husband and wife. He was barely able to convince Haley to let him chose a song that wasn't from her list. Apparently, he wasn't the most organized world in the planet but it would have to do.

Lucas felt sick to his deep insides. It was similar yet completely different than what it was like when he went shopping with Peyton and Brooke and forced to carry over thirty bags! This was a little bit different though from the fact that he was spending time with his brother. Luke never did admit it but his heart has only belonged to Nathan. It was something that he hid for years through a mask of lies. If anyone knew, everything would be chaotic, even worse would be if Nate found out. It was very sad to see the one he wanted to share his life with will do so with one of his close friends. It's hard to believe that he had to pass off as Nathan's greatest enemy when a flame of hope lived within Luke. That same light that will extinguish when the two words are spoken, "I do."

It was over half an hour before both brothers were exhausted. They thought that what they had purchased was enough for now. Just as everything was put into the car, Nathan noticed something about Lucas, he wasn't the same. He dared ask, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Nate, can you drop me off by the café?" Lucas replied. All the he could do was deny his true condition. He didn't even think he could go to the wedding. Cooper was still going to go which would mean he could at least have one best man. He couldn't go on like this. It would completely devastate him.

"Okay. I was actually hoping to show you something but it can wait. " Nathan answered with a mix tone of disappointment. Both of them reached to get inside the car. Nathan turned to Lucas who gave off a weak look. He questioned Lucas, "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so well. If you want I can take you to a nearby doctor who owes our father a few favors."

"Nate, don't take this the wrong way, but I want nothing to do with our dad because…"Lucas said as he ran out of breath. Before Nathan turned the car on, his brother's body fell over unconscious.

"Luke!" he yelled. He grabbed his brother's body to try and shake some sense into him. Nothing. How could he let this happen? There was no time to waste. He turned on the car and headed to the hospital that was only twenty minutes away. The speed limit was 40 mph but Nathan took his chances with going at 60 mph. He remembered something similar and serious from the past. He had to get him some help. He could only hope this wasn't as severe as he had remembered. After fifteen minutes, his brother's body remained empty. Fortunately, they had arrived at the hospital. The question was, had they arrived in time to help Lucas.

* * *

Chapter I Preview-

Tears formed over Luke's resting body. Nathan felt powerless, unable to help his brother who he was finally, beginning to understand after their dark past. He sat down while unable to control himself deep inside. Something told him that this wasn't good.He decided not to tell anyone about where they were as for he didn't want to worry them although he himself was. He would rather have them think that they were still out buying things for the wedding. All he could do was wait for his brother to give off a reaction. At how the doctors said he was, chances were that it would take weeks or even months to recover once he woke up, _if_ he woke up.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please post your reviews. Chapter one is soon underway. This story is dedicated to my friend who asked me to keep his name a secret. That's all for now. 


	2. Deeply Concerned

Forgive Me

By: Dream Knight

* * *

Chapter I 

Deeply Concerned

Nathan parked right in front of the hospital. He knew that he wasn't supposed to but he was in a hurry. After getting out of the still operating vehicle, he went to get Lucas out from the passenger side. His body was cold to the touch. Nathan took a quick second to check for respiration. There was barely enough to keep Lucas alive when considering his heart condition. No more time was spent delaying around. He carried Lucas into the hospital as a husband would carry his wife into their bedroom for the first time. This time however, was without any pleasure.

He hurried towards the nearest doctor at sight. Nathan was redirected to where he could sign in to be attended. Luckily, only one person was waiting, Brooke. Nathan sat Lucas next to her. "What happened? Is he alright?" Brooke asked.

Not knowing what to say, Nathan just kept silent. A few minutes passed and Nathan finally asked Brooke to move his car before it would get towed. She agreed and took the keys from his outreaching hand. He kept himself from going to a stage of panic. His cell phone rang, it was Peyton. He faced Luke just before redirecting the call to his voicemail. Whatever it was, it could wait. Brooke's voice came from behind, "Here you go. You're quite concerned, just a over a year ago, you would have tried to kill him yourself."

"Thanks, Brooke. It's just that I keep remembering to a couple of months back." Nathan answered. He knew Brooke was right, he had been causing so much pain to Lucas that there was nothing to erase what happened. He then asked Brooke to not tell anyone about what was happening. He didn't want to scare Haley to the point where she would cancel the wedding until he was better.

"I understand. Being her bridesmaid, you can count on me." Brooke said. Still she couldn't understand what was wrong with Lucas. He seemed to be in an absolutely perfect state of health condition. She however didn't want to say why she herself was in the hospital. The truth was, she was expecting a baby. She didn't know who the father was although she was sure it wasn't Lucas because of many things, both of them were protected and she had the symptoms before their first time.

Nathan constantly turned from facing the clock to facing Lucas himself. If it took what seemed like forever to attend an emergency with only one person waiting, Nathan would hate being one of the unlucky people to have to wait for half a room of people for something simple.

"Lucas Scott, come with me." a nurse said. She pointed at Nathan. Quickly pulling Lucas to his arms, he followed her to a room. It was then obvious that this was one poor hospital to have such paucity of equipment. Upon setting Lucas on a bed in the room assigned, he helped her undress him to put the patient robe on him. Nathan watched as she put all of Lucas's things into a plastic bag.

"Is he going to be alright?" Nathan asked eagerly. Inside, he was trembling.

"That's for the doctors to decide." she said as two men came into the room. They examined Lucas and ordered the nurse to retrieve his record. Nathan sat outside until the doctors said it was okay. Tears. Just as Nathan remembered the tragic incident a while back they fell from his eyes like drops of rain from a dark cloud.

-Flashback-

"LUCAS! You can't leave, not now, not ever. I need to make things right!" Nathan yelled. Lucas was dying. He exhausted himself to a point where he was on the border of death. Everyone but his father was there. Typical Dan Scott. At times, he sickened even Nate. Just as doctors and nurses came in, everyone had to leave. It was the only thing that could be done. Hope and wait that he would be alright. The doctors said that an operation would be worth many thousands. For that reason, Lucas was left to get better through time. Just before everything began to settle down, more doctors came in and Nathan heard voices saying that they were losing him.

-End Flashback-

The feeling that stirred inside Nathan was close to that of the first time. When he thought about it, it was the exact feeling from the first incident that resurrected in him. Nathan raised his head and saw more doctors coming towards him. He couldn't stand this, He had to get away somehow. If there was only something he could do. His cell phone then rang again, it was Haley. If he didn't answer it would seem suspicious. He walked outside of the building and returned the call. "How's my man?" Haley answered in a happy tone.

"Nothing, still buying things. Look I have to catch up with Luke who went to wander out somewhere. After that I'm going to take him to go eat and we'll get back home in a few hours, mom." Nathan teased while avoiding to tell her the truth.

"Alright but don't you go doing anything crazy. I want you all to myself." Haley answered. They then hung up after exchanging "byes." Not wasting another second, he ran back into the hospital to check up on Lucas. Just before entering his room, a million thoughts flashed around in his mind. Nathan gained the courage and went inside. The last of the doctors was exiting.

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be alright?" Nathan asked. The doctor took a minute to check the papers in his hand.

"I'm not sure. If he wakes up, we'll be able to know more about his status. It's very close in relation to what happened last time he came here but not as severe." the doctor answered.

"Is it alright to stay with him?" Nathan questioned.

"Sure, but if he wakes up let me know. I wouldn't count on it any time soon. Probably weeks or months it may take." the doctor replied as he walked off out of sight. Nathan finally walked towards Luke. He looked down to see Lucas. His body was still, cold, and pale. He looked dead to the plain sight but Nathan knew he was alive. It just hurt him though that his brother was suffering many things with his heart condition.

Suddenly, Lucas's body looked as if it was aware of how sad Nathan was until he realized that he was crying on him. Tears formed over Luke's resting body. Nathan felt powerless, unable to help his brother who he was finally, beginning to understand after their dark past. He sat down while unable to control himself deep inside. Something told him that this wasn't good. He decided not to tell anyone about where they were as for he didn't want to worry them although he himself was. He would rather have them think that they were still out buying things for the wedding. All he could do was wait for his brother to give off a reaction. At how the doctors said he was, chances were that it would take weeks or even months to recover once he woke up, _if_ he woke up.

Patience was not one of Nathan's specialties. With each passing second, he wanted to hurt someone. Every few minutes, he stood up and examined Luke. After about an hour, he heard heavy breathing. It came from Lucas although he remained unconscious. "Come on Lucas, get better" Nathan said. He held Lucas up and hugged his body. Lightly kissing him on his neck, he felt his own warmth spread to Lucas. Former obsessions came back to Nathan.

Deep in his past, he liked Lucas in more than a brotherly way. He had desired his brother's body to touch his own. This was until he convinced himself that it was pity love and that it would never work out. After that, he came to like Haley. Once she came into his life, she seemed to replace that area that Lucas had on his mind and heart. Now all he knew was that he wanted his brother to be alright after all of the situation.

* * *

Chapter II Preview- 

"What do you do Nathan…when…you love someone" Lucas forced out from himself unable to finish his actual question.

"Lucas, what do you mean what do you do?" Nathan asked. He couldn't really understand what his brother was asking him. The real question to Nathan was, why. Why was he asking him that?

"What can I do if I love some…one who I can't have…Nate?" Lucas asked before all his strength was drained from him.

"You fight for them. Like I did for Haley." Nathan answered not assured that it was the right answer.

* * *

Okay, first things first. I would like to thank all of the readers who took from their time to read this and a greater thanks to all who reviewed. Secondly, I know this isn't as long as some wish it was but I have to get this done between classes and other activities so I can then transfer it onto a document and upload it. And lastly, the third chapter will be added when another idea fills in a few blanks. Thank you again. 


	3. Obscure Thoughts

Forgive Me

By: Dream Knight

* * *

Chapter II

Obscure Thoughts

A movement answered Nathan's hold on his brother. Could it be? Had Lucas actually woken up? Nathan didn't want to live off false hopes, he wanted his brother to wake because he wanted only the best. Hs eyes pressed together, he would so anything to keep him alive. The doctors though, seem to have no hope.

"Nate," a familiar voice coughed out. Nathan couldn't believe it. Lucas was awake. He set his fragile brother's body down. His paleness was fading away.

"Lucas. What happened?" Nathan rushed out. His brother opened his eyes. They seemed to wander off to his surroundings.

"Nate, I should be asking you that. Where…where am I?" Lucas asked, his eyes finally opened. The light seemed to blind him. Nathan seemed to have wings of light behind him.

"Well Luke… you almost had what seemed like a heart attack although it isn't the best way to describe it since the doctors don't even know for sure yet. I drove you here, to the hospital as fast as I could." Nathan explained. Lucas heard the fears and worries for him come out with every sound from Nathan's sweet lips which he had never had the chance to kiss. "Give me a minute Luke, I'm going to get the doctor. After that, if I can, I'll take you home." Nathan added.

"Hurry up…please. I can't stand being here." Lucas said to his brother. Nathan nodded just before he walked out. As Nathan disappeared from the corner of Lucas's eye, Lucas couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he would have passed away. Would it really mean anything to anyone? Would it mean anything to him?

A couple of minutes passed as the aches around Luke's body slowly began to fade away. He heard Nathan's voice approaching along with someone else's. Hopefully it was the doctor because Lucas wanted to get rid of the sanitized air odor. There were only a few things he hated in his life, one of the was sterilized air. The door opened revealing two figures.

"Here he is doctor," Nathan conversed with the doctor, "I couldn't believe it myself. He just woke up. Good thing he did though." Nathan did all he could to sound convincing enough. In the past, he wasn't the best person to cajole anyone. Now, he tried harder than ever.

"We'll see how well he is, I doubt that I can release him today though." the older man spoke to Nathan. Both of them walked over to Lucas's bed. The doctor took a series of quick tests before writing the results on his clipboard.

"Is he alright?" Nathan asked with a face more serious and concentrated than usual, in fact, Lucas had never seen this side of Nathan before. The doctor took a few seconds before getting back to Nathan.

"Yeah, he should be able to leave today. Just give me a minute to fill out his release forms. A smile formed on both Lucas's and Nathan's face. Just then, Lucas looked at the clock. It was 6:49. Nearly seven hours passed since they went shopping. Most of the time though had been spent shopping around for wedding things. A questioning look on Lucas's face was answered by Nathan's nod.

The doctor returned and let Nathan sign a few papers of meaningless words. It was only minutes before They left the suffocating feel of the room. When the doctor left them alone, Nathan helped his brother stand up. He grabbed the plastic bag left with all of Luke's clothes from the side and took them out. He then took the hospital robes from Lucas leaving to his sight a nearly naked Lucas. The only article of clothing on him was his black boxers. Avoiding much attention to Lucas's he dressed him in a manner that could be called carelessly. The last touch to make his brother look like himself again was a small stroke of his hand through his hair. Perfect. Now they were on their way out.

Lucas couldn't walk well from the looks of it. Nathan wrapped one of Luke's arms his neck to support him. Both brothers stepped outside to expose themselves to the "normal" air they were used to. Taking every step very carefully, it was about ten minutes before they came to view of the car. When they saw the car, Brooke was leaning on its side.

"Lucas! Don't scare me like that." Brooke yelled as she ran to the brothers after spotting them. Tears ran down her eyes. This was one of the times that Brooke Davis was actually being honest. She leaned forward to kiss Lucas when he turned to face his brother instead.

"Last time I checked, we were not a couple. Has that changed?" Lucas said to Brooke. He accepted her hug although it only made him feel cold.

"Be that way. I was trying to be nice for once but it's nothing to make you go all berserk on me." Brooke talked back to her ex-boyfriend. She put a slight smile on her face because she thought he was playing with her.

"Sorry Brooke. I'm just very short-tempered and it's not because of you in any way." Lucas said as he tugged Nathan a bit to continue walking. Nathan understood his brother's message.

"I'm going to take him to eat. We haven't eaten for hours." Nathan told Brooke as he continued walking. Brooke then told them that she too had to leave, she was heading back to Peyton to continue the silent treatment.

"Bye Brooke." Both brothers yelled out to Brooke in unison. Then Nathan sat Lucas down on the seat of the vehicle and closed the door for him. It seemed as if whatever happened to Lucas affected his whole body temporarily. Nathan went to the driver's side of the car and buckled himself up and shut the driver door.

It suddenly hurt Lucas to speak. "What do you do Nathan…when…you love someone" Lucas forced out from himself unable to finish his actual question.

"Lucas, what do you mean what do you do?" Nathan asked. He couldn't really understand what his brother was asking him. The real question to Nathan was, why. Why was he asking him that?

"What can I do if I love some…one who I can't have…Nate?" Lucas asked before all his strength was drained from him.

"You fight for them. Like I did for Haley." Nathan answered not assured that it was the right answer. Lucas was always better at managing relationships although it never seemed like it. He knew the only reason that kept Lucas from marrying before him was that he didn't want to take things too fast. These questions were not like him. If there was one thing many people knew, it was that Lucas was capable of solving love problems. It never seemed like it but it was the absolute truth.

"Thanks Nate. Now can we go eat? I feel my empty stomach killing me." Lucas asked as he placed a hand on his abdominal area.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Nathan replied. He too couldn't deny the hunger.

"Anywhere. Does anyone know about what happened Nate? I didn't want to worry anyone." Lucas said to Nathan.

"No, I made sure of it." Nate replied.

"Wh-what about Brooke" Lucas stammered.

"Don't worry, I asked her not to say a word earlier today." Nathan consoled his brother. Lucas nodded.

"Nathan…" Lucas began, "can I stay with you and Haley tonight, I don't want my mother to see me like this. Tomorrow I'll be better."

"No problem, you can use the spare room." Nathan said. Finally, Nathan started the car. He headed to a Burger King and ordered food through the drive through. They parked the car just in front of the restaurant and ate in the car.

Silent was kept between both of them. Running through their minds were the words they exchanged. Luke was worried that his questions were revealing his emotions for his brother while Nathan worried that he may not had answered as he should have.

When they both finished eating, Nathan stepped out of the car and took the trash to a nearby bin. The drive home was empty. No voices, no sounds, nothing. It was only about half an hour until they reached their destination. From their Nathan's cell phone, Lucas called his mother to tell her that he was staying the night with Nathan.

* * *

I'm sorry that I didn't leave a preview for the next chapter. I might not do it for the remaining chapters because it will be a spoiler to the plot. I hope you enjoyed and all reviews are welcome. 


End file.
